Luxa's Shadow
by AKinkyBear
Summary: "Do you think...?" No, he can't be dead. He should be here. Already finished with killing the Bane. But where is he. "He is not dead Luxa" The golden bat said. Fanfic revised and edited. Nothing new. During CoC. Would be rated T but theirs only one kiss.


**I have for the sake of all of you, edited this story, which I think I have butchered quite severely to me. I now have Microsoft office word 2007 with spell check instead of my sh**tty Notebook with no spell check. I will be putting in more descriptive to liven the story up a bit. Now, on with the usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Underland Chronicles or Suzanne Collin's characters.**

**A/N: This is from Luxa's POV.**

I was just thrown into the dungeon by Gregor! I cannot believe he did it. I kissed him for Sandwich's sake! When he gets back from fighting the Bane, I am going to strangle him to death! If he is not already dead from the Bane. 

Aurora just thrown into the same cell I was in. That did not help with my temper.

"Aurora are you fine?" I said. I wanted to scream out his name and then kill him with my voice."I am fine Luxa. What is the meaning of this? One moment I'm flying over Regalia then I was roped and thrown in this dank cell with my wings chained to my body!" Aurora practically screeched the last few words.

"It was Gregor. He said I would follow them anyway even if I did swear to stay in the city limits." I sighed even at the thought of Gregor. Oh, Gregor why?

"Gregor? Gregor! Luxa why did he do this. Did you make him angry at you?" She barraged me with questions. Until the door opened and one of the guards that was supposed to be loyal to me came into the cell and said

"Message to Queen Luxa from Gregor the Overlander." He said in a very small voice. He handed the message to me. As soon as I snatched it out of his hands, as if my rage was directed at him, and scurried for the door and closed it in record time.

"Gregor, this better be an apology." I whispered a little loudly to myself. I opened the letter and pulled out the short piece of parchment. The letter was a series of diagonal and straight lines. I found out that it was using the Tree of Transmission. Thankfully, I got that evil way of communicating burned into my brain by that psychotic nibbler.

SORRY was the first word. Fine, Gregor good start.

BUT. ONE. OF. US. HAVE. TO. LIVE.

After reading this, tears welled up in my eyes. Then there was a little space then another series of complicated lines.

I. LOVE. YOU.

Oh Gregor. By now, I was in the middle of an onslaught of tears.

"Luxa what does it say? Luxa? Luxa what's wrong?" Aurora was then trying to comfort me.

"I...understand why...Gregor...put me...in..here!" My whole body was taken over by heart wrenching sobs. I pushed my face into Aurora's soft fur. Aurora put her wings around me in an act to comfort me. It did for a little while but then the awful thought that might happen to him. He might get horribly mauled and then slaughtered by the Bane! Just the thought of him looking into the Bane's evil eyes. Waiting for the final blow that was about to be unleashed onto him. Screaming her name like it would help him. Then Gregor in a bloody heap, with lifeless eyes, staring into nowhere with the Bane laughing manically over his heart-stopped body.  
Another wave of sobs overcame my body and a fresh stream of tears ran down my face and I buried my face into Aurora's fur once more.

It has been an hour since I was released from the cell Gregor put me in. I stood on our city's outer wall waiting for Gregor's return. The Regalian army was back and was repairing the damage done to our city. It will be many years before Regalia is back to its former glory.

"Gregor has not returned still Aurora," I said to my present bond in a constricted voice that even surprised me. "Do you think..." No. I will not even think that. How did that thought enter my consciousness?

"Do not think that Luxa," Too late. "He will return."  
I

I sighed thinking of the last time we were alone. When the army returned, I questioned every soldier I could to see if they seen the Overlander. One of the generals said he saw the Overlander being chased by the Bane. He went into one of the winding caverns that went into a complex system of caves and caverns. My heart nearly stopped at this. This was the very news I did not want to hear.

"Thank you general." Was all I could get out before I jumped and landed on Aurora's back and told her to take me where I stand now. I look over the walls of our city and hoping for Gregor to appear out of nowhere on Ares to soar over and land next to her. But that would never...what was that?  
I thought I just saw a light. Wait. There it was again!

"Aurora! Do you see that too?" I questioned her.

"Yes, I do Luxa. What do you think it is?" Aurora question half to herself and half to me. Now there were two lights. Both of them appear to be heading for Regalia. One brighter than the other. The one brighter was blinking different colors from orange to bright yellow. The seconed one was just a steady yellow.

"Aurora we shall meet our visitors. Let's wait and confront them." I said. The two bright lights, one colorful, another one a steady yellow, were racing for Regalia. Then they were in the light of Regalia's torches. They were both shiners. The larger one had a heap of black on its back. The black looked like the armor Gregor had been wearing in battle. Now the shiners were right in front of my face presenting them to me.

"Greetings my name is Photos Glow Glow and the comrade next to me is Zap." said the shiner that was supposed to be Photos Glow Glow.

"It was my turn to introduce us Photos Glow Glow!" exclaimed the shiner who was apparently Zap.

"You will do it next time, my young feminine friend," said Photos Glow Glow calmly.

"You said that last time you indignant little liar!" shrieked Zap.

"Enough! This is getting nowhere. Now that we have calmed down, I am Queen Luxa. What are the meanings of this visit?" I said. I have never really taken a liking for shiners. Especially because they eat like they have not eaten in 5 months. In addition, they complain nonstop.

"Why take a look yourself your Highness," said Photos Glow Glow with a shiner's way of a smirk. The shiner turned around and what I saw made me breathe faster, heat beating double the normal speed, and nearly made me cry, was a bloody Gregor. I took a step closer to make sure I was seeing right. He had blood running out of his mouth. A hole in his chest with a river of blood still coming out. What I saw made me sick. I thought he was dead. I made another step closer. I took one last look and turned and told Aurora to hurry and get Howard and his team of doctors.

I told Photos Glow Glow and Zap to hurry to the palace. I stole a look at Gregor and finally realized Ares was not with them. I also saw a claw in his hand that looked trapped there by dried blood. I then walked to the palace and waited in my room. Aurora shortly arrived and told me that Gregor was placed into emergency surgery to keep from losing any more blood.

A doctor told me that the surgery is done. I asked him if he would live. What he told me made my stomach do flips. He said that he lost a lot of blood and he might not live. I then left and found Aurora in my apartment. She looked at me with those comforting beady black eyes. I then ran over to Aurora and cried yet a seconded time into her fur. I told her he might die and I finally said that I love him. Aurora just held me in her wings and let me sleep in her embrace. 

I woke up by the rustling of fur moving. I quickly got up and got stock of my surroundings. There was Howard sitting across from me in one of my many couches. I asked him if Gregor would live. He sighed. I thought that was a bad sign but I kept my composure. He said that he will live and my heart nearly stopped with joy. I asked him if I could visit him. He said that I could and I nearly ran to the medical wing. 

I found Gregor just staring at the nasty food that they always give medical patients. He saw me in the doorway and just looked back down.

"Did you get my letter?" He said with eyes filled with sorrow. I nodded. Then he said something I already did when I read it.

"Do you forgive me?" He then looked at me. Our eyes locked for a few moments then he looked away to afraid what the answer might be. I quickly walked to the bedside and held his head in my hands. Gregor looked into my eyes looking for an answer. Then I kissed him full on the lips. He looked mildly surprised then responded by kissing back.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked with joy that he was alive. He nodded vigorously. He leaned up for another kiss but then fell back to the bed in pain. His back arched and his mouth gaped opened in silent scream of agony. The pain must have been unbearable for Gregor. He fell into unconsciousness in my hands and I removed my hands from his face ever so slowly, savoring the feel of his skin against mine.

I walked out of the room and closed the curtain. I was exhausted after battling my emotions and walked back to my bedroom to fall asleep. I knew one thing when I got dressed for bed.

I was going to miss Gregor when he had to leave for the Overland.

**Well there you people have it. The edited version of the completely butchered story I have put up her. I hope you people had a happy Halloween and that you have a gracious Thanksgiving. I most likely will not post anymore Gregor the Overlander fics. They are not my forte. Artemis Fowl is what I am trying to achieve.**


End file.
